fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of Figures from the Past
---- Nova was finally back at Koma Inu after being gone for nearly two years. It was strange since she had changed so much, her tattoos still peeked out every now and again, surprising not only others but herself as well. The day had peaceful but not joyous weather much like the calm before a storm. There's was something coming, but what was it? Rowan Whitethorn was uneasy. He hated being in crowded places, but it was time he payed his son and apprentice a visit. He calmly invoked on the door of Koma Inu, making sure his cloak covered his ears and his face was hidden in the shadows that the hood cast on his face. It was strange leaving the mountains. He missed the fresh air. The small redhead opens the door and peers at the familiar stranger standing in front of her. Unable to figure it out, she politely asks," Can I help you?" "You are Nova Akira correct?" Rowan asked. She looked familiar but she had a great deal of tattoos since he's last seen her. "Rowan?" She squeaked out, a bit surprised,"Why are you here? And dressed like that?" It was great to see him but this was unexpected. Maybe something was wrong... "I came here to visit you. I need to make sure my apprenticd still has her skills." He lied smoothly. He didn't want to tell her the news quite yet. He wanted to enjoy her company for a few minutes. "How is Nolan. He sent me a letter telling me he was on a job a few days ago, so I doubt he's returned. I hope you and Ms. Inari are treating him well." "Of course! Why wouldn't we? He's got talent and unfortunately he hasn't returned yet. My skills are doing just fine thank you. I mean look who I had for a teacher." Rowan coughed, slightly embarrassed by her words. "So. If you'd like... We could spar.. Or you could introduce me to some of your guildmates." "Hmm I'm a bit excited to spar with you again so lets start with that!" Nova says. She leads Rowan outside to the training grounds, showing him various places along the way. "How would you like to start?" Rowan shrugged, then quickly shot out. "I brought you a gift." He brought a package out of his requip space and branished it towards her. "I know it doesn't look like much, but I forged it specially for you." Nova gently unwrapped the package and gasped at what was inside. He had forged her and armor and to her that was a great honor. Slightly puzzled she asks, "Rowan... what is this for? I love it but it's unexpected." "I warded it. It will protect against most types of magic, and it is practically weightless. It won't weigh you down at all. It's like my set." He requipped, showing his battered iron mail armor, he had forged himself. Although it didn't look like much it was enchanted heavily and could withstand a blow of several tons of force. "Now, what do you say we get to work. Magic, or no magic?" "Magic is fine... I have some new things to show you," she hints with a small grin. When she peels off her hoodie the many inked drawings on her skin are revealed. Her tattoos seem to ripple in anticipation. No, they actually were moving! Small swirls wrap down her left arm, curling onto the heel of her palm and a pair of feathery wings peek out from her tank top. She beckons Rowan towards her with her right hand. "Ice-Make: Skates." He spoke calmly, casting a simple spell. Skates made of ice appeared on his feet, with large spikes protruding from the tip of where his toes were. The breeze picked up and Rowan's hair fluttered in the wind. He pulled it back into it's usual ponytail and lifted himself up in the air. Right off the bat he was using two of his magics. "I've also got a new technique. I will wait to reveal it later." The man smiled, he was thrilled for this duel. Nova rushed at him first, ducking her head and pulling it back up only to reveal... Rowan's own face? Her transformation magic wasn't perfect yet but she had spent enough time around Rowan to know his face. This tactic was meant to ruffle him up a bit as she thrust the heel of her palm towards his chest and let out a gust of air that stemmed from her arm tattoo. Rowan dodged, and set one of his ice covered feet soaring towards her skull. He expected that she would block so he prepared another spell. "Ice-Make: Pistol!" He summoned a pistol into his grip and grinned, the shot from his gun would definitely leave her with a bruise. Nova ducked and rolled backwards to avoid the kick and equipped her largest shield. Being so small meant that she could curl up and hide her full body behind it. The bullet pinged off the gleaming metal surface. She jokes, "Now that's just cold Rowan... ice cold." Her staff from Reaper appears in her hand and she lifts up her shield to once again move towards Rowan, making tactical smacks at points that would help knock down her opponent. The crook of his neck, his side, and the sides of his knees, swirling the staff to keep the movement fluid as Rowan had taught her. Rowan raised his fist to block her movements. "You've gotten better with a staff." The elf was to busy praising her to see the staff swing into his knee. He hissed as Nova giggled after getting a hit on him. "Wind-Make: Tornado Shot." A invisible bullet shot out of his ice gun, barreling straight towards her calf. He then shot off another ice bullet at her neck. The first shot grazed her calf causing her to shrink down behind her shield once more while the second bullet pings of the top. She cringes at the icy sting but gets up again and twirls Reaper once more before going in with an assortment of rapid fire jabs towards the elf's upper body. Rowan shot several bullets back at her, then sent flying kicks towards her head, abdomen and arms. His ice covered feet would be incredibly painful to be hit with. The staff whirled with intense speed to block the kicks, only one made a slight impact but pushed her back some. She kept control of her breathing and goes back in, working to force the elf on the defensive as she aggressively spun the staff towards the side of his neck, temple, and then chest. Rowan etched quickly, his hand moving furiously. A gray sheen enveloped his body, and Nova's attacks bounced off. "Rune Shield.. Did you forget about that move?" He let his body fall to the ground, awaiting Nova's response and follow up attack. A tan armor appeared on Nova and she grinned wickedly. She chanted, "Drowning Pit." A pit of sand formed under Rowan, sucking quickly at his feet. Sandstorm was new but worked beautifully. The quicksand attack was probably her favorite since she could control how fast it worked and when it stopped. She controlled more of the sand to try and wrap tendrils around his legs. Rowan's cloak bust off and his tattooed body began to show, revealing all of the new enhancements he had made on his body. "I made a few changes.. Hope you don't mind." He burst back into the air, thanks to the wind runes on his feet. "I can unleash even more.. CRASH ARROW." He sent a piercing wave of crash magic towards his former apprentice. Nova groaned and burst into the air herself, just missing Rowan's attack. She created a sandstorm that began swirling around Rowan in hopes to distort him enough that he wouldn't notice the blast of light coming in from the top of the twister. Her Armor of Shining Light had equipped as her wings unfurled. The elf held out his hands and activated his wind magic, dissipating the sand. The light blinded him and he sent a blast of wind towards her in hope to knock her backwards.